I. Field
The following description relates generally to mobile devices and more particularly to hardware changes on a mobile device.
II. Background
Technological advances have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there exists a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. Consumers are increasingly offered many types of electronic devices that can be provisioned with an array of software applications and hardware devices. Distinct features such as email, Internet browsing, game playing, address book, calendar, media players, electronic book viewing, voice communication, directory services, and so forth, increasingly are selectable applications that can be loaded on a multi-function device, such as a smart phone, portable game console, hand-held computer, and so on.
With these technological advances, more and more people desire more and more features to be associated with the personal computing devices. For example, increased memory capabilities, increased processing speed, longer battery life, and so forth are being demanded. However, at times a demand for these added features might not correspond with a desire to purchase those features. As such, some personal computing devices might be modified to include features that are not authorized by a device manufacture, service provider, and the like, which can result in associated losses experienced by such entities. In some other situations, unauthorized changes can result in damage to the device and/or injury to the device user. Thus, there exists a need in the art to monitor for such unauthorized changes to mitigate loss to the device user as well as other entities associated with providing device services.